


求爱七诫/The Seven Commandments of Love

by Lonicera77



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera77/pseuds/Lonicera77
Summary: 中年传奇恶魔猎人偷买小粉书后迷惑行为频发。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 37





	求爱七诫/The Seven Commandments of Love

0.  
“但丁。”  
在一次家庭聚会上，尼禄神神秘秘地叫住他。前往阳台的途中年轻人一路左顾右盼，鬼祟得像是要拉着但丁谋划抢银行。  
“你知道怎么追求女孩吗。”  
但丁怀疑自己听错了：“什么？”  
“我说，”尼禄略微拔高声音，咬牙切齿地重复，“你肯定知道怎么追求像长姐长兄一样对待自己的人。”  
“姬莉叶？”  
尼禄放弃似地闭起眼睛。“对。”  
难以置信。但丁一直以为他们很快就会步入婚姻殿堂——他和维吉尔无聊的时候甚至会讨论要送尼禄的孩子什么礼物。现实很骨感，如今他清晰地认识到或许把斯巴达家传宗接代的任务委托给送子鸟才是更合适的选择。  
“你们没有在一起？”  
“有。只是……不太像恋人。”姬莉叶还是像位真正的姐姐一样照顾他。有时尼禄想更进一步，总是被她告知不要操之过急。  
现代年轻人的求助思路越来越吊诡了。尼禄明明有那么多同龄朋友，还偏要向曾经把兄弟和恋人关系都经营得一团糟，现在也只是总体而言比较健康(对肾不健康)的长辈讨要求爱建议。但丁给了他一阵毫无同情心的干巴巴的笑声：“我的经验不适合做参考。”  
“只管告诉我就行。”  
但丁本想让尼禄直接放弃的。他根本没怎么追求过维吉尔，他寡言少语又冷酷无情的兄弟更不可能反过来向他示爱，他们走到如今的过程太过混乱，足够复杂，总结复述的工程量大得堪比从零开始栽种Qliphoth，要他说这个还不如问他怎么抢银行。  
但是，但是——送子鸟是很难找的，并且他和维吉尔一致认为小小的半魔女孩儿很可爱。  
所以但丁只考虑了一小会儿，在理智回笼前他的承诺脱口而出：“等我回去整理一下。”

1.  
后悔，现在就是非常后悔。  
但丁深呼吸，做了五分钟心理建设，接着强迫自己翻开这本封面粉嫩得让人头皮发麻的书：《年轻人必看：恋爱完全攻略手册》。幸好内页倒是挺简朴的。他松了口气，在旁边摊开随书附赠的小笔记本——结账的时候那个书店老板很同情地看了他一眼，抽了本卖不掉的小本子塞进塑料袋，还告诉他要及时刮胡子。属实眼力低下，难道没有戒指就代表还是单身吗！  
为了不让冲动允诺又冲动买书的悔意演化为对自身智商的怀疑，他立刻开始在空白的书页上写下抬头：给尼禄的建议，然后翻着书页挑拣着抄写内容。  
上次他这么用心学习还是小时候摘抄某本讽刺故事集，因为觉得里边捉弄人的桥段很有意思。不过时过境迁，物是人非，世道变得好艰难，维吉尔会被精妙的恶作剧作弄得眼泪汪汪的好时光早就一去不复返了，但丁边奋笔疾书边怀念边叹气。现在如果再捉弄他，最后眼泪汪汪的是谁可不好说。污浊肮脏的大人世界。  
传奇恶魔猎人抄书的速度就和他打欠条一样快。但丁满意地拈起用了一小半的笔记本，甚至觉得它比崭新时沉了一点儿，墨水和知识真是重若千钧。  
现在只要把它交给尼禄就可……  
等等。  
这书是他随便挑的，结账时的尴尬程度不亚于小男生没问需求就来给女友买姨妈巾。这两者还有一个相似的问题——买的人根本不知道它们的实际可行性如何。  
万一尼禄照做之后姬莉叶给了他一耳光，那他和维吉尔可就不只是单纯地抱不到半魔小女孩儿了，他们还会永远痛失姬莉叶煮的饭！  
时间很紧迫，形势很严峻。但丁痛定思痛，翻了翻手里的小册子，面对着旁逸斜出张牙舞爪的笔迹沉思：是不是先用实践验证一下比较好？  
楼下传来大门合上的声响。  
维吉尔回来了。

2.  
第一条：送花。有条件就送符合对方气质的花朵，如果没有，玫瑰总是不会错的。记住，要挑选合适的时机，不然很可能适得其反。本书在此给出以下几种错误示范。  
关于第一条的内容抄到这儿就没有了。抄书走神不可取，和维吉尔一起出任务的但丁追悔莫及地合上小本本。  
其实现在这个时机就挺不错的。他们刚完成委托，臭烘烘的恶魔尸体横七竖八地躺了一地，而维吉尔向他手里一闪而过的小册子投来了狐疑的一瞥。  
他马上就要提问了，而但丁还没有想好解释，电光火石间他只来得及向他的兄弟抛出一朵玫瑰，寄希望于借此转移他的注意力。或许顺便表达一下他的爱意。  
那朵花结结实实地砸在维吉尔的衣襟上，很凄凉地滑落在地，果然让他成功闭上了嘴。  
在几秒钟死一般的寂静里但丁甚至以为这真的奏效了。时机，他得意洋洋地想，然后看见阎魔刀刀锋森寒的反光。  
“精力过剩，但丁。”  
啊。他挑衅的时候好像也会扔玫瑰。  
但丁讪笑着举手投降：“你可以把它视作人类意义上的一朵花，送给你的。”  
维吉尔拔刀的动作顿住了。但紧接着，但丁眼睁睁地看着那萎顿在地的鲜艳玫瑰彻底粉碎，重新聚合成赤红的魔力光点向他聚拢。  
好绝望。  
他忙不迭地召唤出魔剑堪堪挡下维吉尔的进攻，决定回去就把错误示范摘录完整，并且把自己这条也一并加上：记得送真花。

3.  
第二条：写情书。各位读者，不用担心自己没有妙笔生花的本事，编者认为情书作为一种旨在表情达意的文体，情绪一旦到位，剩下的部分就会自然水到渠成。本书谨提供部分范例情书片段以兹参考。  
维吉尔都感动得说不出话了，一定是。但丁忐忑又期待地站在沙发背后，这个角度只能看见他兄长沉默的后脑勺，还有虽然经过誊抄，看上去却仍然有点儿凌乱的情书正文。  
直到但丁把自己杵成一座雕塑，维吉尔才有了动作。他掸了掸那张薄纸，轻咳一声，把它缓缓对折起来。  
他调整了一下坐姿。“但丁。”又是一声咳嗽，一点点被掩住的笑意溜了出来，“你或许……没有什么文学天赋。”  
但丁大受打击。他呕心沥血殚精竭虑创作的表白杰作怎么会得到这种评价——任何有披萨和草莓圣代参与的文本都应该蓬荜生辉的，虽然搭配那本书上说的什么春花秋月什么思念成疾确实有点儿诡异。  
他痛心疾首：“你要透过文字的表象看内涵。”  
维吉尔勉为其难地打开那张纸又扫了两眼，合上的时候额外多对折了一次，现在它看上去是个很委屈的大豆腐块。但丁听见他辛苦地深呼吸吞咽笑声：“你是不是饿了。”  
二次打击。“没有！”  
“但你说想请我吃披萨。”  
“那是……”是随便写的。但是拜托，谁见到维吉尔不想请他吃披萨？  
“我懂了。”维吉尔把那张豆腐块撇在一边，拍了拍身边空着的沙发位。但丁从善如流地坐过去，受宠若惊地收到一个吻。  
两个吻。第三个印在脖子上。事情有点儿不对劲，维吉尔的手探进他的衬衫。  
“想做可以直说，但丁。”  
唉，这，唉。也行吧。

4.  
后来但丁决定摒弃自由创作再试一次。他选了范文里最长最华丽的，编者点评说有莎翁遗风的那一篇，打算把它通篇借鉴一下。  
结果抄到三分之二他就在莎翁遗风的徐徐吹拂下睡着了。醒来的时候口水把信纸的一角浸得皱巴巴的，搭配上时而激昂时而凄恻的长篇大论，那可是颇有狱中含泪挥笔写就的声讨檄文的风范。  
但丁最后还是把它扔掉了。好累啊。恋爱好累啊。

5.  
第三条：约会。约会的关键不在于高档餐厅和名车美酒，浪漫氛围最重要。建议读者选择一个自己熟悉的地点，提前构思如何制造独特情调。二人世界最好，没有也不必强求。以下是部分地点示例。  
“为什么突然过来堂食？”  
“带你深入体验人类生活。”  
维吉尔觉得他的兄弟最近真的很可疑，大脑短路的频率和强度都不正常地高。突如其来的(并且狗屁不通的)情书已经过去了，维吉尔也不想去追究再之前略显微妙的挑衅，但是，在装潢以暖橙色为主的，敞亮的披萨店里的桌上放小蜡烛是什么意思？  
“那这个蜡烛？”  
“……是人类社会的习俗。”  
那朵可怜兮兮的烛焰很配合地颤抖了一下，在亮堂堂的店面里硬生生燃出了一种风烛残年的虚弱感。维吉尔感觉但丁的智商就像这块蜡烛一样正在融化。  
披萨端上来的时候他们还在相顾无言，用餐过程活像相亲现场一样拘谨。平时在事务所里他们会相互拌嘴，但丁八成坐得四仰八叉，还会用吃得油乎乎的手指翻杂志，或者尝试袭击维吉尔。遗憾的是在人声鼎沸的店里但丁不再是年龄最小的那个了，有真正的小孩子在桌与桌之间追逐打闹，所以他被迫像个真正的成年人那样进餐，端正、安静，让沉默在舒适中缓缓发酵，把嘈杂挤出桌缘。  
他们很快吃完了，总体而言，不错的一餐。他看着但丁在餐巾上擦干净手指，从容地吹熄蜡烛。  
“就这样？”  
但丁的表情空白了一小会。“啊，对。就这样。”  
所以真的只是体验人类生活，维吉尔略感失望地想。其实他已经体验过人界最好的部分了，但丁的那些大脑短路的时刻……表达方式真是傻到恐怖，但是他确实为此感到快乐。快乐，并且活着，在琐碎的日常里但丁混入了真挚的融融的爱意，他用这些涂抹他们曾经破裂的关系，于是伤痕和噩梦都开始褪色。如果真要问起他们能够走到如今的关键，来自但丁的傻呵呵的爱一定不可或缺。  
他不得不承认，自己已经开始期待更好的部分。烛光晚餐，然后呢？

6.  
维吉尔好像在期待他说些什么。快想吧，第四条。但丁在脑海里搜索了半天，终于在记忆的角落里把它拽了出来。  
第四条：循环以上三条直到时机成熟。  
事到如今再要求退款也已经来不及了。但丁绝望地打算破罐子破摔把实验进行到底。  
“下次你想收到什么花？”  
“实际上我不太喜欢花，但丁。”  
“哦。”遇书不淑的后果就是这样，但丁觉得自己冒出来的傻气都快实体化了，“那么情书和烛光晚餐，你觉得？”  
“我觉得你有个错误的参考对象。”  
但丁把手肘撑在桌面上，非常挫败地抹了把脸：“我买了本写给年轻人的恋爱手册。”  
维吉尔不得不模仿但丁的坐姿来遮住笑容。“你和我都不是年轻人了。”  
“这个说来话长……”  
“之后呢？”  
“啊？”  
“送花写信约会，再之后呢？”  
直到时机成熟。接下去的内容但丁一点儿都想不起来了，他只好沐浴着维吉尔意味不明的目光拿出小笔记本。  
第五条赫然写着：表白。  
“这个嘛……”  
“你还记了笔记。”  
维吉尔肯定误以为但丁是为追求他而买的这本破书了。事情的真相并非如此，但其实但丁知道自己在实践一开始确实抱有一点儿私心——他一直挺想学会一套能明确表达爱意的方法的，不为什么，只是单纯地想而已，毕竟维吉尔已经回来了，万一他们还可以更进一步呢。  
所以他索性放弃了费心去解释：“之后是表白。”  
“好。”维吉尔垂下眼睛，盯着熄灭的蜡烛，又或者虚空中的某一点，“我爱你，但丁。再然后？”

7.  
但丁看上去像是宕机了。维吉尔越过桌面，从他发着愣的兄弟的手里抽走那本小册子。  
第六条，挑选戒指。维吉尔瞥了眼但丁难得没戴手套的手，觉得朴素的银环就很合适，内侧刻一个V更好。  
七是求婚。这其实根本没必要，他们早就不需要这些来证明彼此之间的关系了。不过既然他喜欢……  
“婚礼上你想叫多少人？”  
他的语气就像在问但丁要不要再来一份草莓圣代，唯一的区别在于甜品不会叫人晕头转向。  
“停一下维吉尔。”但丁冲着熄灭的蜡烛说，“是不是太快了？你是认真的？”  
“你不想要这个？”这条抄录得特别详细，连失败范例都摘了好几个，无论但丁抄的时候是否投注注意力，这都说明他潜意识里想要这个。一个承诺，契约，或者保证，把他们的未来绑成两股重合线的指环。  
“……当然想。”但丁视线游移，急匆匆地起身的时候不小心撞了一下桌角。脱离了书本套路，他现在看上去打算自由发挥，“但是我不打算邀请别人，主要是来不及。你知道吗，隔壁街区就有家店卖戒指？”  
看来有人心急到要在表白当天就结婚。糟糕的是，维吉尔觉得这不失为一个好主意。  
后半夜，无人的小巷里但丁按着他接吻的时候，真的一个人都没有。夜晚寂寂无声，十指交握的时候他们手上的银戒相互碰撞，发出月光般的轻鸣。

8.  
那本笔记本被孤零零地落在披萨店的桌子上，翻开的一页上写得满满当当。  
第七条：求婚。这一步没有什么技巧，实际上，它的成败无关任何外力，只要你们足够相爱，在快餐店里求婚都能成功。本书全部章节到此结束，祝你幸福。

FIN.


End file.
